


Almost Safe

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Escape, F/M, Failed escape, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Peter Parker Whump, Short, Whumptober, gun shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: He was so close. Peter could nearly feel May’s tight embrace and hear MJ’s laugh. But not close enough.Day Five of Whumptober: Failed Escape
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Almost Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of whumptober! I had some writer’s block with this one so it’s shorter. 
> 
> Prompt: Failed Escape 
> 
> Warnings: Guns, shootings

He was barely breathing as he sprinted away. Peter was so close. He could nearly feel the relief that was about to engulf him. Adrenaline pumped through him. So close. So so close. 

He would find someone. Anyone. Use their phone to call Tony. Peter would hug him tighter then he’s ever hugged him before. May would be waiting for him. Where, he never figured out. All that mattered was she would be there. Morgan would come to visit and they would draw pictures together. As long as she wanted. Peter has to call Ned and MJ. The feel of her black dahlia necklace was still fresh on his hands. He had a LEGO set dying to be built by him and Ned. 

Peter reached out, attempting to twist the handle. Nearly tripping. He swung the door open. Breathing in new air. 

He was free. 

Without stopping to rest, Peter continued to sprint down the street. He was in a big city. New York? No, Beck wasn’t stupid enough to stay there. 

But that wasn’t the point. Not now. He was free. 

“Hey! Why are you running?” an older man yelled out. 

Peter ignored him. His legs burned and his muscles were tight. He began to slow down. 

“Peter! Where are you going, kid?” 

His heart dropped. 

It was Beck. 

He was here. 

“That your son?” someone asked. 

“Yes. I apologize, sir, for anything he might’ve done. We got into a fight and he’s been taking something. Can you help me wrestle him down?” 

Peter began to pick up his pace. His tired legs dragged him down. Allowing him to be tackled down. Beck grabbed him by the collar. He threw him back in the room. The same room he’d been in for the past three weeks. 

“I can’t believe you would try to do something like that, Peter. I expected more from you,” Beck said. He raised a gun. “I didn’t want to have to do this. But I can’t let you take off like that.” He sighed and let the trigger go. 

The bullet pierced his leg. Stinging. Not quite hurting yet. Peter grimaced, inhaling sharply. He reached to cover it. 

“I can’t have you dead, Peter. Not yet. Take this with a grain of salt. I’ll get something for you.” 

His eyes filled with tears. There was not going to be an embrace from May or Tong. No seeing Ned. No kiss from MJ. 

Peter was stuck here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
